Bakura's Love for an Abused Girl
by akarimisato
Summary: Bakura falls in love with a girl who is being abused by her parents, and finds safety with Bakura and his friends Malik and Marik Ishtar. rated t for violence. SaphiraxBakura
1. Chapter 1

Bakura chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Wish I did.

Pairings: SaphiraxBakura

A girl was walking down the street in the late afternoon. She was headed to a place she knew to be abandoned. She seemed to like the place. It had a feeling of security even though it was a wide-open area. She goes there everyday after school. She would go home but her mom was always home and she always had to look after herself. It didn't bother her, she learned most of the things she's needed from school and was able to find a way to survive. She was sure people knew she came here. She actually saw people looking at her when she left the school building when it was time to go. She thought about the last person who last saw her take the turn down this street. He had silver-blue hair, deep dark brown eyes that seem to stare right at her and seemed to know what was wrong. He had a blue and white shirt on, that was striped horizontally. He was in most of her classes. He was very good at talking himself out of dangerous situations. Not to mention he was an extremely good duelist. She watched him duel a few people, but he could never beat this one person. He had multi colored spiky hair that is yellow, black and purple. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and had a gold pyramid around his neck. People in her class told her he's beaten Kaiba several times. She sat down on an empty box, took out her homework, and started working on it. She was a B, C student but was always pushing to do better. The days she didn't have homework she would spend her time in the park, and maybe lay on the grass and take a nap for a few hours.

Today she had a lot of homework, so she couldn't even do that. She had to do six assignments and a report. Three hours later she finished with just one problem she would have to get back to. She decided to take a break. She put her books in her bag and threw it over her shoulder. It was around seven at night. She walked out of the alley and down the street seeing where shde could spend the night maybe at a hotel. She had enough money for a couple of nights. When she looked in her pocket she only had enough money for one night.

"Great. Where did all my money go?" She sighed and put her money back in her pocket.

She continued to walk on the streets until she came to a hotel and asked if there was any room for one night.

"No ma'am we don't. I'm terribly sorry." The manager said.

She had no place to go except back to her mothers and she didn't want to go there, that would be a last resort. Her mother was a cruel person who didn't like her because she resembled her father. She was beaten daily and had so many bruises and cuts that she had to wear long sleeve shirts to avoid any suspicion from school. Getting beaten was a daily routine for her, it happened so often that she just let it happen. Then after that she would wander outside and go to the park. She would sit o a swing for a hours at a time andjust stare off into space. After sitting on the swing she would go to the fountain and start to clean her cuts.

She was headed to the park and stopped at a street light so that she could cross. As she was waiting for the light to change she was knocked over by a boy who was running by and landed hard on the arm her mother recently injured due to a knife wound. Then it started to bleed all over again.

The boy apologized and went to help her up. Ryou not knowing who the girl was asked for her name.

"My name's Saphira."

Saphira slowly got up and held her arm while the blood poured down her arm. The cut was deep and took awhile to stop bleeding.

He looked at her arm and asked if she needed any help.

"No. it's just an old cut I suffered from awhile back. It'll stop bleeding momentarily."

Ryou looked at her noticing that she was avoiding his eye.

"Well, would you at least like a place to stay, it is very late out, and now's not the time to head to the park. There are gangs there."

"That's very kind, but I don't want to intrude," she said, finally looking him in the eye.

"Nonsense. It's alright. Come o, we'll get this cleaned up and we'll set up a place for you to sleep," he said reassuringly.

Saphira agreed knowing he wasn't going to take no as an answer. She followed him to a house right down the street and invited her in. As she got inside, he told her to take her shoes off and to follow him. She did what he said and then followed him to the bathroom where there was a lot of stuff for cuts and bruises. Ryou had stocked up on these because of a yami who was partial to blades. His yami was cruel,he would be in a badf mood and would blame Ryou for most of it, and cut him with anything that was handy. Ryou was used to it. He had been punished for several things before. He knew his yami wouldn't like having someone in the house. Nevertheless, the girl needed some assistance. He would take the rap for it later. He poured some rubbing alcohol on her arm. She winced at the pain it caused, but kept her composure. He looked more at he cut and it looked like she was cut with a good sized blade. Ryou looked at her.

"How did this happen?" He asked curiously.

"Ifell on a piece of glass and cut it, it's no big deal, really, thank you for the assistance," She said politely as she tried to cover the cut with her sleeve, but when she tured her arm to better pull her sleeve down he noticed other cuts and bruises.

Just then the front door opened, then closed. Ryou grabbed Saphira and pulled her away from the door and closed it.

Bakura heard the door to the bathroom slam and was immediately suspicious.

Ryou told her to be quiet and not say a word as he led her through a small passageway in the wall, that led to his room and had her sit on his bed. Then he went through and closed the passage.

Bakura went to thebathroom and opened the door swiftly. Ryou was looking in the mirror and turned to see his yami.

"What's going on here?" he said.

"Nothing, why do you say that?" he replied.

"For one thing there's an extra pair of sneakers at the front door and now you have the rubbing alcohol out. Your hiding something from me," He said angrily. "Tell me now or there will be a punishment," he said with venom in his voice.

Bakura moved into the bathroom and closed the door. He was about to open the passage to Ryou's room when Ryou pulled him away.

"That's it! What are you hiding Ryou!"

Ryou pulled him out of the bathroom and told him what was going on.

"Bring her to me," He stated when Ryou had told him the whole story.

He went in to get Saphira. She was sitting on his bed, looking scared.

"Come on, he wants to meet you," he said simply.

She followed him out to the living room. She was amazed to see who it was. It was the duelist from today. He pointed to the couch and told her to sit.

"Where are you from?" Bakura asked.

"Dark Avenue," Saphira replied.

"I've been watching you for a couple of months, Saphira. Why do you go to that secluded area all the time,"

He was waiting for an answer, when she wouldn't reply, he got up and walked over to her.

"let me see your arm." It wasn't a question.

She held out her arm for him to look at. He examined it every inch. Bakura knowing all kinds of cuts and bruises looked for something that might hint to what he was looking for. Some sort of explanation about why she wouldn't go home and why she was always on the streets. The cuts and bruises were all equivalent to each other except for one, the one Ryou had just cleaned. It was deep enough that it showed signs that she tried to get away because where it should have been straight, it was jagged. Also seeing as he was better at distinguishing different types of knife wounds he could see she was being abused. The knife that had cut her was a kitchen knife.

"Can I see your other arm."

She showed him. All the same markings. Excluding one on her lower arm. It was also a knife wound, but it was done by a pocket knife. Bakura told her to stay there and told Ryou to come with him. Ryou followed his yami into his bedroom. He turned to him.

"where was she headed to when you bumped into her?" he asked curiously.

"To the park, she had her backpack on and everything," he responded.

"I have been following her for a couple of months now. She never returns home, she's either at the abandoned alley or in the park. She has gone home to maybe get some food, but that's all. She can stay. She's lucky the pharaoh hasn't found out about this. You know how he is about this stuff."

He handed Ryou a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"Has she had anything to eat?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"if she hasn't make her something. Your better at that." Ryou carried the blanket and pillow out to the living room. Saphira looked at Ryou and stared at him.

"he said you can stay. Have you had anything to eat?"

He looked at her. She tried to say she did, but then her stomach answered for her. He laughed and told her once again to follow him to the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table and he made her some food. She ate quietly and he sat next to her. When she was done he took her plate and went to set up the blanket on the couch. She was finally able to rest for the day. Someplace that was wasn't cold and damp.

"Well goodnight. Sleep well." He left the room.

Late that night she woke up and seemed to forget where she was. She was so used to being outside that she sat up and looked around. Then she heard a sound. She got up followed the sound, it was coming from behind a closed door. It seemed to be music. She was hesitant and slowly raised her hand to knock, but it was opened for her. Bakura stood there.

"Is anything wrong?"

Then she remembered what had happened that day and began to silently cry. Bakura didn't know what was going on.

Bakura was so curious he allowed her to enter his room. He gestured to the couch that he had set up against the wall of his room. He shut off the music and sat on his bed.

"What's wrong Saphira?"

Before she said anything, he saw it in her eyes. The hurt and pain. She started to tell him about what was going on and how long she had been abused. He knew it would eventually come out, but he didn't expect it to come out the very same night. Throughout the whole thing she was crying and screaming. She eventually tired herself out and fell asleep on the couch. Bakura was amazed at how much had happened. Disliking your child is something he could understand, but physically abusing them and trying to alter their appearance was something he had never heard of before. Especially if it was a girl.

He shut light off and fell asleep. He wasn't going to move her. She was completely exhausted.

When Ryou woke up the next morning and went to check on Saphira, she wasn't there. He knocked on Bakura's door. His yami opened it and let him in. he found Saphira was asleep on the couch. Ryou looked baffled and went to wake her up, but Bakura grabbed his arm.

"Don't wake her," he said.

Ryou was even more confused than ever. He stared at his yami. He pulled Ryou out of his room and went into the living room. he explained what she had told him last night and was more angry at himself for not noticing it sooner.

"But how could you have known yami, you weren't there," Ryou said trying to calm him down.

"but I was observing her, she doesn't have any friends and she stays away from her house. This **shouldn't** be bothering me," he told himself. Ryou didn't know what to say, his yami was telling the truth, he has been watching the girl for several months. He also knew that his yami didn't usually have feelings for anyone, so this whole thing was ticking him off.

"Ryou go get ready for school, I'll handle this myself."

Ryou didn't like the way his yami said that. But he listened anyway. His yami was in a bad mood and he didn't want to get on his bad side.

Bakura went back in his room and got dressed. Saphira was still asleep on his couch and he didn't wake her. He was going to her parents house to find out more about this girl and her parents problem. Ryou looked curiously at his yami as he left the house. There was a look in his eye that Ryou didn't like at all. He had told Ryou to leave Saphira alone and to let her sleep. He would wake her up when he got back and told him to get to school. Ryou left and headed to school, not liking what was going to happen.

* * *

Hey everyone how did you like the first chapter if you want the next one you got to R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura's Love for An Abused Girl

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything YGO. Pulls Hair

Pairings: SaphiraxBakura

Well here's the second chapter like I promised but seeing as my computer is being a complete jerk my story isn't getting reviewed, so I'll write anyway.

As Ryou was in study trying to his work he heard people whispering about Saphira, about how she would never going to belong in this school. He had never heard such things before. But Bakura told him to not say anything so he kept his mouth shut. When the bell rang he was the first one out of the study, which some noticed right away. Yuugi and Yami were in his study and knew something was wrong, because Ryou didn't normally act like that. They cast each other a glance

Bakura was at Saphira's street and started to search for the house number that she specified. Three quarters down the street he a house that was almost practically run down. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Someone came to the door in a matter of minutes.

"Yes, How can I help you?" the man said.

"My name is Bakura sir, I'm here on behalf of your daughter," said Bakura.

The man stared at Bakura and Bakura was Also able to examine his expression. It showed no signs of caring.

"What did she do this time, cause trouble again," He said angrily.

Bakura thought of something that might get the answer he needed.

"No sir, she's in the hospital."

Saphira's dad called to his wife, and she came walking towards the door and he tells her what happened. She looked at Bakura.

"Well, good she doesn't belong here and she never will."

That almost pushed Bakura over the edge. He wanted to punch the old woman. He wasn't usually one to take an answer like that, not since Battle City. His fists were clenched tight and they were shaking. His jaw was also clenched. Her parents started talking again.

"That girl was never anything special. She was as important as a slug."

Before Bakura went over the edge he turned and ran. He was close to snapping and reverting back to his old ways. He was almost ready to send them to the Shadow Realm. But he didn't because he was only there to find out information. He had to calm himself down before he woke her up. Then he decided to not wake her at all. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. She could sleep the rest of the day. She was excessively exhausted to anyway. He headed to school. And to his next class which was World History.

When Bakura got to class, Yami gave him a look that said where have you been. Bakura looked away and tried to pay attention, but Saphira was on his mind throughout the whole day. Yami observed the Tomb Robber as much as he could, but couldn't make anything out of it. He couldn't understand what could make him this mad and have him actually try to pay attention in class, when he usually caused trouble in this class. After World history was lunch, all of Yuugi's friends were in the same lunch, along with Bakura and Ryou.

Ryou looked hopefully at his and Bakura's table hoping that he would be there. He was there, but in a bad mood. He went up to him and sat down. He and his yami usually had this table all to themselves so they didn't have to worry about anyone bothering them. However, today was different.

Yami and Yuugi walked over to their table and sat down opposite them. Yami spoke first.

"What's with you two today. Bakura's in a foul mood and you Ryou are all antsy."

Ryou looked at his yami. He just stared straight ahead. Yami noticed they weren't going to talk.

"Let's go Yuugi, nothing's going to be said."

Yuugi got up to leave and Bakura gave him a look. Yuugi was confused as ever, what could possibly make him so mad after what happened at Battle City. He followed Yami and sat down with everybody else.

Ryou turned to his yami.

"What happened Kura?"

Bakura turned to him.

"They don't care one bit," he said.

"Well, what did you say to them?" he tried again.

"I told them that Saphira was in the hospital, and that she might die," he replied

Ryou waited.

"They said that she has never been anything special and were as useless as a slug."

Now knew why his yami was like this. He could also feel the anger radiating off him. Seeing as they still had a mind link he asked one question that he knew would cause him to think about.

Do you like her?

Bakura stared at Ryou and thought about his answer.

Yes. was all he said.

Then the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

Bakura and Ryou walked in silence on the way home. When they got home, they were surprised to see two certain blondes at their front door. Malik and Marik. Bakura walked right past them and went through the door. Malik looked at Marik and then at Ryou.

"What's his problem?" he asked shocked at the way Bakura was acting.

"Long story," he said as he let them in.

Malik and Marik went into the living room, and waited for Bakura to come up from the basement. However, he wasn't alone. Malik and Marik mouth's dropped when they saw who came up with them.

"Who's the girl Bakura?" Marik asked.

Bakura shot him a death glare, and led her to meet them.

"For your information Marik, this is Saphira. I want you to look at her arms."

Marik stared, obviously confused. He looked at her arms and saw cuts and bruises.

"What's this. It looks like knife wounds," Marik said looking up.

Bakura just stared at him. Marik heard of men getting cut with knives, but women. Malik looked at the cuts. He observed the ones on her arms.

"Saphira, what other cuts do you have."

They all looked at him. Because her secret was out, she obliged to show the rest. She lifted the back of her shirt and showed them. Her entire back was covered in cuts. Marik just stared. Bakura was furious. How much has this girlgone through in the time he was observing her Malik saw Bakura Frustration and told him to calm down.

"CALM DOWN! Malik you try observing someone for several months and try to figure out what's going on. Then to find out about this!" he yelled. He took a vase in his hands and threw it across the room where it smashed when it hit the opposite wall. Ryou tried to calm him down, But Bakura just pushed him away. Saphira put down the back of her shirt. She turned to Bakura. He was sitting on the floor, with his face in his arms. Marik and Malik was obviously surprised by Bakura's actions and could do nothing but stare. Marik looked at Malik and ushered him forward. Malik went up to Bakura and put his hand on his arm. Bakura just slapped it away.

Malik turned to Ryou.

"What happened?"

He looked at Bakura where he just nodded when their eyes met. Ryou explained to Marik and Malik about the incident when he first knocked into Saphira and then everything just came spilling out.

Saphira watched from the couch, and was leaning against Malik's shoulder. He had his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"She's not going back out there," Bakura stated finally. They all looked at him. Ryou understood. But Malik and Marik didn't. They couldn't understand how someone like him could actually feel guilt about what happened. He usually liked stuff getting cut, but this seemed to hit the limit for Bakura. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Marik went to answer it.

"Yeah, what do you want," Marik said as he looked at Yuugi and the Pharaoh.

"Marik, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"That's none of your business Pharaoh and we're busy at the moment. I don't think Bakura wants to talk," he added looking behind at the Tomb Robber.

Bakura looked at Marik and gave him a sign under his neck with a slashing movement to show that he didn't want to talk.

"Yeah, he really doesn't want to talk right now," He said seriously.

Yami looked behind Marik and tried to get a look at Bakura, but Marik blocked his view. Yami shrugged and turned to walk away, Yuugi followed him. Marik shut the door. Then he returned to the current situation. This time Marik spoke up.

"How long have you been observing her, Bakura?"

Bakura looked at Marik.

"About three months."

"Listen guys, I know you all want to help solve this problem, but I got to be alone for awhile," he said as he got up and went down to his bedroom in the basement. The door wasn't slammed, not kicked shut, just quietly shut and locked. Malik turned to Ryou. Ryou then told Malik through the mind link that Bakura likes Saphira and he's become very concerned for her safety. Marik heard this as well and also understood as he watched Saphira lay down on the couch and curl into a ball.

Ryou.

Ryou turned to Marik as he pointed to Saphira.

Oh no.

He walked over to Saphira and gently touched her shoulder. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

She turned back around and stared at the wall. Malik knew what she was probably going through. His father had engraved a tattoo on his back of the Pharaoh's memories when he was ten. The anger and hurt resulted in his yami, but the girl seemed to go through it everyday, because some of those cuts on her back were fresh.

* * *

heres to my reviewers. hope ann joy and journey maker. thanks guys. hope you enjoyed this chapter.

So be nice and R&R


End file.
